pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Circe (DuckTales) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Rinna Raccoon (Rocky Raccoon) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Sharteneer Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Elsa We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Sadness FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Jill's Joy FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Jill's Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Disgust Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer as Rainbow Unicorn Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Pepe says get a woman.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Cool Girl PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Cool Girl's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Teacher's Anger Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Teacher's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl 2028.png|Bellossom as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as The Pizza Girl's Anger Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Pizza Girl's Fear Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Circe.jpg|Circe as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Rinna Raccoon.jpg|Rinna Raccoon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Stu Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Eddy as The Subconscious Guard Frank Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Lou as The Subconscious Guard Dave The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Mind Worker Cop Jake Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG